Kung Fu Leopard The Return Of Wu Sister
by HenryMorgan1430
Summary: Po lost tigress at the battle of the great Wall just shortly after his master shifu who died of of a broken heart now his deliver has ask him to train the next dragon warrior but must confront his past to train his son and his mate long lost of friend he had long ago
1. chapter 1 Dragon Master Quest

Chapter 1 The Dragon Master Quest

The day Master Po was giving Thanks to Master Deliver the they call in chinese Zai nei the great who died on the cross who deliver for all the world and because a good servant zai nei ask him po my son i want to train the kin of my blood the blood i spilt when i was on the cross and because i seen your grown much in my wisdom master po ask why do you wish for me train and to be my successor have not what you ask yes po you have. But just more then what is seen. I need you to pass on my wisdom. Master i'm i can teach to teach the next dragon warrior out of my league. Do worry my son i will teach you what to say. Po do trust me yes then keep my word po do you believe yes then honor my word po do you have in me yes then teach my word and just like that po relize he could sworn he remeber scroll read just like bide once notice the same thing happen to po. Then the sunrise remebers like a crowing rooster.

Chapter 2 The Search For The New Dragon And The Long Lost Mate

It Has Been Almost 12 years sence The Death Of Tigress Po really love with all his heart for in truth they married as po became master of jade temple he became a monk but word got that huns were huge army to stop the invaders tigress sign master of arms and word that she was then great wall siege it was zeng that tigress at battle of the great wall at first po didn't to believe the master emporor it was so po cried his heart it was then shifu suffer of heart attack because lost of daughter po it was ment to be he always as son he never had in truth shifu believe he was he train a good student a good friend as time went on the years follow word china fell and most of stewertship of council was dispanded all the kung fu warriors were hunted kill off long time ago a darkness was spreading in land of eurasia but as po was ready to make pilgrim journey he knew he saw the valley of peace most of the villagers were packing because word the all temples must dispanded in the name of kahn it was said for po to see but the master he was in po heart he will rebuild them but he knew po needed strength to make it so as saw the grave he burried his adopted father fa ping he said so long dad so long shifu so long tigress you guys will always be in my heart with that took the master lost dragon scrolls then with his straw hat and his dragon master staff with his dragon master robes he headed for searching for his new student and successor as walk and kept heading down the path he kept getting flashbacks of and his friends he drank down some water then went to mediate and the master emporor spoke to him welcome my son hello master what troubles you po i miss them master my friends my mate and my father my dear sometimes all flesh have to die order it to be reborn and you need to move on po world cause death by their sin even deciver tries to devor all my children i was there when confronted him at first i thought i could reach out to him but the darkness consume of himself and can longer the angel who serve my father he was truly gone and i saw what he became he tried to me to not follow my father will i told him that he is still my father creation only him my father i truly serve of course didn't like so he left.

But said to say he has change not servant serve me father i'm to hear that master so am i po so am i but more important i come to tell you that you have a son a mate thats still alive master what do you mean hahaha come now po don't you remeber i'm sorry has grown on me i can't let help you my son do when were a young panda met a beutiful lady leapord who carried umbrella um what a minute suddenly long lost memory was 10 years old he was being pick by a bunch bullys of pig boys when a female lady leapord came to his rescue the young panda boy was crying when saw what the pigs boys she started to growl come pick on someone you think you boys should ashame oh strong for a stranger what you going lady report us no i'm going teach you brats about others even i have to get rough with you both oh look great kitty cat wants to teach us lesson really how about we teach you lesson not to enterfear with our busness with this loser alright the hard way it is get her guys as started throw a punch she took his wrist grap realed and kick him on side they other bullies went to try their leader only to get the same thing their got a kick in chin i hope made that clear all right you win lady but i better not see you are that loser of panda here again as po saw he was ashame turn his head not look at her because he thought he was ashame to see to seek a week getting help and lady he never this help save his life as she came she took umprella close it kneel and grave her part of her sash and wipe the bruises of the panda she could right through that he was ashame of himself being week yet this fine lady stood and tend to wounds and she said don't be ashame little one i know whats like being pick on why did you help me and a stranger to you. She place her paws on his face and said because no one should alone i learn that the hard way i was always pick and my sisters as well it was my sisters that help me when had to face bullies and i couldn't victom being bullied but i could see that you have very kind heart and i think that maybe you need friend and somethings me that going to like you alot well if were going to friends should know are names i'm po ping name Su Wu at your service as she courstey and boy famous dancer in all of china really yep really would like to see yes would just and watch as dance she to po wss very gracefull she was like angel to po and she dance she realize they would dear friends forever and as time went po and su share special she got to meet his father fa special connection and he aprove of it po was shy and timid fa about him he was always pick on pray alot that master would pretect and fa love so much and to see his son mile felt like miracle happen truly this su was angel sent by the master himself and thank for sending her he said one day those two great couple someday i can see it even if i'm no longer i know she will watch out for him.

Chapter 3 The Truth About Su Wu

As po gaze at the stars in sky truly marvel of all its creation he took out his gnostic cross and said thank you my master for your gift as got ready two rest he didn't he was watch by three female snow leapords one with yellow eye and blue eye su wan wing well my sisters our panda has come home lets take him to the camp. As they took his arms and legs they knew one thing he is theirs now.


	2. Chapter 2 The Search For The New Dragon

Chapter 1 The Dragon Master Quest

The day Master Po was giving Thanks to Master Deliver the they call in chinese Zai nei the great who died on the cross who deliver for all the world and because a good servant zai nei ask him po my son i want to train the kin of my blood the blood i spilt when i was on the cross and because i seen your grown much in my wisdom master po ask why do you wish for me train and to be my successor have not what you ask yes po you have. But just more then what is seen. I need you to pass on my wisdom. Master i'm i can teach to teach the next dragon warrior out of my league. Do worry my son i will teach you what to say. Po do trust me yes then keep my word po do you believe yes then honor my word po do you have in me yes then teach my word and just like that po relize he could sworn he remeber scroll read just like bide once notice the same thing happen to po. Then the sunrise remebers like a crowing rooster.

Chapter 2 The Search For The New Dragon And The Long Lost Mate

It Has Been Almost 12 years sence The Death Of Tigress Po really love with all his heart for in truth they married as po became master of jade temple he became a monk but word got that huns were huge army to stop the invaders tigress sign master of arms and word that she was then great wall siege it was zeng that tigress at battle of the great wall at first po didn't to believe the master emporor it was so po cried his heart it was then shifu suffer of heart attack because lost of daughter po it was ment to be he always as son he never had in truth shifu believe he was he train a good student a good friend as time went on the years follow word china fell and most of stewertship of council was dispanded all the kung fu warriors were hunted kill off long time ago a darkness was spreading in land of eurasia but as po was ready to make pilgrim journey he knew he saw the valley of peace most of the villagers were packing because word the all temples must dispanded in the name of kahn it was said for po to see but the master he was in po heart he will rebuild them but he knew po needed strength to make it so as saw the grave he burried his adopted father fa ping he said so long dad so long shifu so long tigress you guys will always be in my heart with that took the master lost dragon scrolls then with his straw hat and his dragon master staff with his dragon master robes he headed for searching for his new student and successor as walk and kept heading down the path he kept getting flashbacks of and his friends he drank down some water then went to mediate and the master emporor spoke to him welcome my son hello master what troubles you po i miss them master my friends my mate and my father my dear sometimes all flesh have to die order it to be reborn and you need to move on po world cause death by their sin even deciver tries to devor all my children i was there when confronted him at first i thought i could reach out to him but the darkness consume of himself and can longer the angel who serve my father he was truly gone and i saw what he became he tried to me to not follow my father will i told him that he is still my father creation only him my father i truly serve of course didn't like so he left.

But said to say he has change not servant serve me father i'm to hear that master so am i po so am i but more important i come to tell you that you have a son a mate thats still alive master what do you mean hahaha come now po don't you remeber i'm sorry has grown on me i can't let help you my son do when were a young panda met a beutiful lady leapord who carried umbrella um what a minute suddenly long lost memory was 10 years old he was being pick by a bunch bullys of pig boys when a female lady leapord came to his rescue the young panda boy was crying when saw what the pigs boys she started to growl come pick on someone you think you boys should ashame oh strong for a stranger what you going lady report us no i'm going teach you brats about others even i have to get rough with you both oh look great kitty cat wants to teach us lesson really how about we teach you lesson not to enterfear with our busness with this loser alright the hard way it is get her guys as started throw a punch she took his wrist grap realed and kick him on side they other bullies went to try their leader only to get the same thing their got a kick in chin i hope made that clear all right you win lady but i better not see you are that loser of panda here again as po saw he was ashame turn his head not look at her because he thought he was ashame to see to seek a week getting help and lady he never this help save his life as she came she took umprella close it kneel and grave her part of her sash and wipe the bruises of the panda she could right through that he was ashame of himself being week yet this fine lady stood and tend to wounds and she said don't be ashame little one i know whats like being pick on why did you help me and a stranger to you. She place her paws on his face and said because no one should alone i learn that the hard way i was always pick and my sisters as well it was my sisters that help me when had to face bullies and i couldn't victom being bullied but i could see that you have very kind heart and i think that maybe you need friend and somethings me that going to like you alot well if were going to friends should know are names i'm po ping name Su Wu at your service as she courstey and boy famous dancer in all of china really yep really would like to see yes would just and watch as dance she to po wss very gracefull she was like angel to po and she dance she realize they would dear friends forever and as time went po and su share special she got to meet his father fa special connection and he aprove of it po was shy and timid fa about him he was always pick on pray alot that master would pretect and fa love so much and to see his son mile felt like miracle happen truly this su was angel sent by the master himself and thank for sending her he said one day those two great couple someday i can see it even if i'm no longer i know she will watch out for him.

Chapter 3 The Truth About Su Wu

As po gaze at the stars in sky truly marvel of all its creation he took out his gnostic cross and said thank you my master for your gift as got ready two rest he didn't he was watch by three female snow leapords one with yellow eye and blue eye su wan wing well my sisters our panda has come home lets take him to the camp. As they took his arms and legs they knew one thing he is theirs now.


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth About Su Wu

Chapter 1 The Dragon Master Quest

The day Master Po was giving Thanks to Master Deliver the they call in chinese Zai nei the great who died on the cross who deliver for all the world and because a good servant zai nei ask him po my son i want to train the kin of my blood the blood i spilt when i was on the cross and because i seen your grown much in my wisdom master po ask why do you wish for me train and to be my successor have not what you ask yes po you have. But just more then what is seen. I need you to pass on my wisdom. Master i'm i can teach to teach the next dragon warrior out of my league. Do worry my son i will teach you what to say. Po do trust me yes then keep my word po do you believe yes then honor my word po do you have in me yes then teach my word and just like that po relize he could sworn he remeber scroll read just like bide once notice the same thing happen to po. Then the sunrise remebers like a crowing rooster.

Chapter 2 The Search For The New Dragon

It Has Been Almost 12 years sence The Death Of Tigress Po really love with all his heart for in truth they married as po became master of jade temple he became a monk but word got that huns were huge army to stop the invaders tigress sign master of arms and word that she was then great wall siege it was zeng that tigress at battle of the great wall at first po didn't to believe the master emporor it was so po cried his heart it was then shifu suffer of heart attack because lost of daughter po it was ment to be he always as son he never had in truth shifu believe he was he train a good student a good friend as time went on the years follow word china fell and most of stewertship of council was dispanded all the kung fu warriors were hunted kill off long time ago a darkness was spreading in land of eurasia but as po was ready to make pilgrim journey he knew he saw the valley of peace most of the villagers were packing because word the all temples must dispanded in the name of kahn it was said for po to see but the master he was in po heart he will rebuild them but he knew po needed strength to make it so as saw the grave he burried his adopted father fa ping he said so long dad so long shifu so long tigress you guys will always be in my heart with that took the master lost dragon scrolls then with his straw hat and his dragon master staff with his dragon master robes he headed for searching for his new student and successor as walk and kept heading down the path he kept getting flashbacks of and his friends he drank down some water then went to mediate and the master emporor spoke to him welcome my son hello master what troubles you po i miss them master my friends my mate and my father my dear sometimes all flesh have to die order it to be reborn and you need to move on po world cause death by their sin even deciver tries to devor all my children i was there when confronted him at first i thought i could reach out to him but the darkness consume of himself and can longer the angel who serve my father he was truly gone and i saw what he became he tried to me to not follow my father will i told him that he is still my father creation only him my father i truly serve of course didn't like so he left.

But said to say he has change not servant serve me father i'm to hear that master so am i po so am i but more important i come to tell you that you have a son a mate thats still alive master what do you mean hahaha come now po don't you remeber i'm sorry has grown on me i can't let help you my son do when were a young panda met a beutiful lady leapord who carried umbrella um what a minute suddenly long lost memory was 10 years old he was being pick by a bunch bullys of pig boys when a female lady leapord came to his rescue the young panda boy was crying when saw what the pigs boys she started to growl come pick on someone you think you boys should ashame oh strong for a stranger what you going lady report us no i'm going teach you brats about others even i have to get rough with you both oh look great kitty cat wants to teach us lesson really how about we teach you lesson not to enterfear with our busness with this loser alright the hard way it is get her guys as started throw a punch she took his wrist grap realed and kick him on side they other bullies went to try their leader only to get the same thing their got a kick in chin i hope made that clear all right you win lady but i better not see you are that loser of panda here again as po saw he was ashame turn his head not look at her because he thought he was ashame to see to seek a week getting help and lady he never this help save his life as she came she took umprella close it kneel and grave her part of her sash and wipe the bruises of the panda she could right through that he was ashame of himself being week yet this fine lady stood and tend to wounds and she said don't be ashame little one i know whats like being pick on why did you help me and a stranger to you. She place her paws on his face and said because no one should alone i learn that the hard way i was always pick and my sisters as well it was my sisters that help me when had to face bullies and i couldn't victom being bullied but i could see that you have very kind heart and i think that maybe you need friend and somethings me that going to like you alot well if were going to friends should know are names i'm po ping name Su Wu at your service as she courstey and boy famous dancer in all of china really yep really would like to see yes would just and watch as dance she to po wss very gracefull she was like angel to po and she dance she realize they would dear friends forever and as time went po and su share special she got to meet his father fa special connection and he aprove of it po was shy and timid fa about him he was always pick on pray alot that master would pretect and fa love so much and to see his son mile felt like miracle happen truly this su was angel sent by the master himself and thank for sending her he said one day those two great couple someday i can see it even if i'm no longer i know she will watch out for him.

Chapter 3 The Truth About Su Wu

As po gaze at the stars in sky truly marvel of all its creation he took out his gnostic cross and said thank you my master for your gift as got ready two rest he didn't he was watch by three female snow leapords one with yellow eye and blue eye su wan wing well my sisters our panda has come home lets take him to the camp. As they took his arms and legs they knew one thing he is theirs now.


	4. Chapter 4 Ti Lung Adopted Brother

Chapter 1 The Dragon Master Quest

The day Master Po was giving Thanks to Master Deliver the they call in chinese Zai nei the great who died on the cross who deliver for all the world and because a good servant zai nei ask him po my son i want to train the kin of my blood the blood i spilt when i was on the cross and because i seen your grown much in my wisdom master po ask why do you wish for me train and to be my successor have not what you ask yes po you have. But just more then what is seen. I need you to pass on my wisdom. Master i'm i can teach to teach the next dragon warrior out of my league. Do worry my son i will teach you what to say. Po do trust me yes then keep my word po do you believe yes then honor my word po do you have in me yes then teach my word and just like that po relize he could sworn he remeber scroll read just like bide once notice the same thing happen to po. Then the sunrise remebers like a crowing rooster.

Chapter 2 The Search For The New Dragon

It Has Been Almost 12 years sence The Death Of Tigress Po really love with all his heart for in truth they married as po became master of jade temple he became a monk but word got that huns were huge army to stop the invaders tigress sign master of arms and word that she was then great wall siege it was zeng that tigress at battle of the great wall at first po didn't to believe the master emporor it was so po cried his heart it was then shifu suffer of heart attack because lost of daughter po it was ment to be he always as son he never had in truth shifu believe he was he train a good student a good friend as time went on the years follow word china fell and most of stewertship of council was dispanded all the kung fu warriors were hunted kill off long time ago a darkness was spreading in land of eurasia but as po was ready to make pilgrim journey he knew he saw the valley of peace most of the villagers were packing because word the all temples must dispanded in the name of kahn it was said for po to see but the master he was in po heart he will rebuild them but he knew po needed strength to make it so as saw the grave he burried his adopted father fa ping he said so long dad so long shifu so long tigress you guys will always be in my heart with that took the master lost dragon scrolls then with his straw hat and his dragon master staff with his dragon master robes he headed for searching for his new student and successor as walk and kept heading down the path he kept getting flashbacks of and his friends he drank down some water then went to mediate and the master emporor spoke to him welcome my son hello master what troubles you po i miss them master my friends my mate and my father my dear sometimes all flesh have to die order it to be reborn and you need to move on po world cause death by their sin even deciver tries to devor all my children i was there when confronted him at first i thought i could reach out to him but the darkness consume of himself and can longer the angel who serve my father he was truly gone and i saw what he became he tried to me to not follow my father will i told him that he is still my father creation only him my father i truly serve of course didn't like so he left.

But said to say he has change not servant serve me father i'm to hear that master so am i po so am i but more important i come to tell you that you have a son a mate thats still alive master what do you mean hahaha come now po don't you remeber i'm sorry has grown on me i can't let help you my son do when were a young panda met a beutiful lady leapord who carried umbrella um what a minute suddenly long lost memory was 10 years old he was being pick by a bunch bullys of pig boys when a female lady leapord came to his rescue the young panda boy was crying when saw what the pigs boys she started to growl come pick on someone you think you boys should ashame oh strong for a stranger what you going lady report us no i'm going teach you brats about others even i have to get rough with you both oh look great kitty cat wants to teach us lesson really how about we teach you lesson not to enterfear with our busness with this loser alright the hard way it is get her guys as started throw a punch she took his wrist grap realed and kick him on side they other bullies went to try their leader only to get the same thing their got a kick in chin i hope made that clear all right you win lady but i better not see you are that loser of panda here again as po saw he was ashame turn his head not look at her because he thought he was ashame to see to seek a week getting help and lady he never this help save his life as she came she took umprella close it kneel and grave her part of her sash and wipe the bruises of the panda she could right through that he was ashame of himself being week yet this fine lady stood and tend to wounds and she said don't be ashame little one i know whats like being pick on why did you help me and a stranger to you. She place her paws on his face and said because no one should alone i learn that the hard way i was always pick and my sisters as well it was my sisters that help me when had to face bullies and i couldn't victom being bullied but i could see that you have very kind heart and i think that maybe you need friend and somethings me that going to like you alot well if were going to friends should know are names i'm po ping name Su Wu at your service as she courstey and boy famous dancer in all of china really yep really would like to see yes would just and watch as dance she to po wss very gracefull she was like angel to po and she dance she realize they would dear friends forever and as time went po and su share special she got to meet his father fa special connection and he aprove of it po was shy and timid fa about him he was always pick on pray alot that master would pretect and fa love so much and to see his son mile felt like miracle happen truly this su was angel sent by the master himself and thank for sending her he said one day those two great couple someday i can see it even if i'm no longer i know she will watch out for him.

Chapter 3 The Truth About Su Wu

As po gaze at the stars in sky truly marvel of all its creation he took out his gnostic cross and said thank you my master for your gift as got ready two rest he didn't he was watch by three female snow leapords one with yellow eye and blue eye su wan wing well my sisters our panda has come home lets take him to the camp. As they took his arms and legs they knew one thing he is theirs now. As po woke up he could feel someone watching he notice that he was in hut of some sort as the door open their stood peng coming to talk with po and to give him food and water po move his staff aside look to young kitten he help teach and raise him like hid own cub in truth peng was like a son to him but he never openly said it to peng because respect to ti lung who became more father figure to him but reality was in truth peng did love po like he was his father and he too didn't openly say it peng like tigress thought people look at like a monster in truth all peng wanted was to be like but then bullies bullied him throughout the village saying this is ti lung nephew he just a waste of fur it was this why peng hated what the world did to him as you saw he had no friends his aunts never really show the real love a family should give and because of this he wonder why did the master builder abandon him in truth the heavenly master didn't because it was his son that came to seek peng out and thats why the heavenly builder works in mysterious ways. Which po and peng will eventually see as po saw peng it began wonder could peng be the new dragon warrior he had first test peng he acted like he was sleeping as peng saw po sleeping there he said po old friend its good to see mother always told me the stories of the adventures you and her had she shouldn't have done this to you I'm going bring you the food or a smirk came on peng face sense any young adult always trying play prank on elder never really works when elder is asleep as peng would find out the hard as peng crept silently trying to wake po up with the buns for him to smell wake up with the smell good old po though huh so thats he game my dear son you have a lot to learn po still acted asleep since it was test to see if peng past the sleeping panda infact po was impress for he tried to thought to shifu long ago and he couldn't sense shifu and oogway in heaven laughing right now sheesh talk about having a party up there but more to peng as po though he could peng grown up to fine young leopard he look a lot like his old friend ti lung infact po thought you should proud of him ti he truly is your nephew po thought back when he first met ti long ago you see po new ti long when you young panda boy was working at his father noodle shop young teen leapord came to visit mr ping noodle shop you see shifu never really like going out to eat but ti was different story altogether cause ti love noodles they were his favorite and as the young adopted child of shifu he remebers when he was cub he snuck out of the Jade palace to wiff of fresh to his surprised he smell delishous noodles it was this time of night that mr ping noodle shop was open when young cub snuck in by the window we young 30 year old goose we see young ti lung trying to spy on what he was making being said the mr ping kindess gentle goose who all of valley of peace gave respect because this goose hold predigest because he love all mammals and wise as oogway himself he could sense young leapord cub sneaking and watching him making noodles fa just chuckle and thought so young cub love my noodles then give him what his desires he leaves but before he leaves a great bowl of noodles next to the customers sit as place he being wise just his so the leapord boy would pop out of hiding and saw and smell heaven sent bowl of noodles that the great master builder himself and all of his angels put togather truly of course he new he pray first before eating this heavenly sent gift grabing his spoon taste in his mouth a bright glistening warmth came over him as if his heart was filled love joy and care did ti sniffle and cried it was then did the goose appear he said whats wrong my child why do weep arent my noodles delishous my child he then turn to the goose it not the noodles its me ashamed for i never felt this feeling for the chef made put its heart and soul that i could that i could builder love all over it that my child is why builder made for you and for you to feel hope love joy faith to help find all these things so why my child do feel lost broken because i am sir for in truth I'm broken and lost my master took me in when i was a cub but that point on all of the valley shun me because i was leapord and for that they think as monster my dear you never monster not to my eyes or to the eyes of the builder for infact the builder made special in his eyes he saw hurt that been dealt to you and your family but he sent his son to show the world that he who paid the price for all the world wickedness that love he had for the world these wise words father forgive for they not no what they do nor not what they say and his last came he died for it was said truly love help the world see error of there ways who was person he is known as the great deliver for he is son of the master builder and wanted to that gift remeber him who paid for it infull that bowl of noodled in broken body that shed his life on wooden cross the water for which you drink is of living water for the washing old things to become new and to remember the blood that paid for our mistskes and the world mistakes to the great deliver for he was chosen by this and his love the world didn't know him or why he came i wish to know him then my child i will teach you about and he can help find your center where he can help find joy love hope and peace but most of all he will help you find your faith in him for his love for you thankyou sir i really wish that child take this as fa gave ti was of golden cross that has circle on the top remember what he did for us he would never leave you nor forsake you.

Chapter 4 Ti Lung Adopted Brother Of The Wu Family


End file.
